


you piece of shit

by burntotears



Series: Myan Prompts [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Fake AH Crew, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings are hard. Who has time to figure that shit out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	you piece of shit

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired by this tumblr text post: "let me sleep in ur stupid t-shirts and hold ur dumb hand u piece of shit" for obvious reasons.

Gavin groaned, clutching his arm near his elbow where he’d been shot by a police officer. Jack helped him sit down on the sofa while the others dropped the loot and guns on the table, tugging their masks off over sweaty heads.

Ryan gave Gavin a short, uninterested glance and then walked from the room without a word. Michael watched him closely, his rage simmering at the edge of his conscious. As soon as he saw the flippant manner that Ryan disregarded Gavin, however, the anger boiled over and he sprinted after Ryan, shoving him hard from behind until the other man spun around to face him.

“What the fuck?” Ryan hissed, glaring down at Michael.

“Don’t ‘what the fuck’ me, asshole. Look what you did! Gavin could’ve lost his fucking arm if that’d been worse! This is _your_ fault!” Michael shoved Ryan again, this time from the front, eyes brimmed with enmity. 

“You want to fight me, Jones?” Ryan quirked an eyebrow, slowly unzipping his jacket and throwing it on the floor. “Is that what you want?” 

While no one was in the room with them, the others would be able to hear them. Michael didn’t care. “I want you to stop shoving your sick masochism off on the rest of us! Just because you enjoy it doesn’t mean the rest of us do. Stop putting us in shitty situations that we can only _just_ get out of.”

Ryan crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. “If we get out of them, what does it matter?”

Michael scoffed, blinking hard. “What? It matters because we could _die_ , you prick!”

“We could always die,” Ryan responded cooly. “It’s part of the job. Why are you really angry, Michael?”

“What do you - I just _told_ you why I’m mad, the fuck is wrong with you? Can’t you _hear_?” Michael felt his cheeks growing hot, though, as Ryan seemed to get closer to him without even moving. Or had Michael moved forward? 

Ryan stood inches in front of Michael, looming over him, his eyes bright and nearly dancing. “Tell me what you really want, Michael,” he goaded.

“I-I don’t know what you… this isn’t… I don’t…” Michael sputtered, trying to focus on Ryan’s nose, his chin, anything but those blue eyes. He tried to back away from Ryan, but his back collided with the nearest wall and Ryan advanced, staying the same distance from Michael as before.

“Just tell me,” Ryan said quietly, staring Michael down with that wicked glint behind those irises.

Michael looked up, met his eyes, felt the breath nearly knock out of him just from that gaze. He rolled his eyes and shoved against Ryan’s chest again suddenly. “ _Fuck_ you. I want to kiss your dumb mouth and hold your stupid hand and run my fingers through your ludicrous hair and wear your ugly t-shirts, you stupid fucking piece of shit!”

Michael moved to shove at Ryan’s chest again, but Ryan caught his hands, holding them tightly inside both of his own, grinning at Michael as he fumed and tried to tug his hands away. “That’s all you had to say, you know.” Ryan laced their fingers together and pushed Michael back against the wall, brushing his lips lightly over Michael’s, his eyes wide and searching, like he still needed permission to continue.

“You gonna kiss me or stare at me, you dick?” Michael challenged and with a chuckle, Ryan pressed their lips together for a real kiss.


End file.
